The present invention relates to an automatic telephone answering/recording device.
A device, which automatically responds to a telephone incoming call to effect a digital recording of a caller message, has been known in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 60-21660 filed by the same applicant as that of the present application. More specifically, this device is arranged to send an outgoing message, which is recorded beforehand in a digital form by a digital synthetic operation without the need of employing a magnetic tape, and to store a voice of caller in a digital manner and playback same.
However, the prior art device of this kind is unable to allow a user at a remote place to listen to the thus recorded message by the use of remote control, resulting in inconveniences in practical use.